


With You Till The End Of The Line

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruce loves moulin rouge, bucky and steve are already dead in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been through everything together and now age had caught up with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Till The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the best thing I've ever wrote

With You Till The End Of The Line  
Summary: They'd been through everything together and now age had caught up with them

Bruce had warned Darcy that since he was what, twenty or so years older than her, that he'd probably be the first to go. Old age seemed to be the only way out of life for Bruce, since before he'd met Darcy, he had tried everything under the sun.  
They had met when Darcy was just twenty six years old, Tony had hired her to be their lab assistant and she had accepted and Bruce had realised there was more to Darcy than meets the eye and he was right. The two hit it off instantly and they started working together. The two broken souls seemed unbreakable when they were together.  
Over time, they'd fallen in love with each other, married and had two children together, who now had families of their own. Bruce and Darcy's wedding day was Bruce's favourite moment of their lives because that's when he knew he had finally beaten his demons. Their vows cemented their love for each other with both of them saying that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.

Now Bruce was old, weak and worn out - he was finding it hard to breathe and it reminded Darcy of the way they'd lost both Bucky and Steve at the same time. Their serums had worn off and they weakened, to say they used to be hot, sexy fit men who didn't look their ages of over ninety six years old; it was heartbreaking. Heartbreaking because it reminded the remaining Avengers that nothing lasts forever. The duo's last words to each other were  
"I'm with you till the end of the line."  
At least they could be with the boys they lost at war now, maybe even Peggy was waiting for them.

Darcy kissed Bruce's forehead. Her wrinkled, crinkled and old face was still beautiful to him; she was still beautiful in Bruce's eyes and he smiled at her  
"You're so beautiful, Darce." He whispered, barely audible and she cracked; a smile on her wise and broken features.  
"Sap." She whispered and lay next to him in their bed.

"D-Darce?" He asked after a short few moments of silence.  
"Hmm?" Came her reply and she looked down, past her long, silver curly locks and down at him.  
"Could... Could you, maybe put on that Moulin Rouge! Song you liked, Come what may?"  
Darcy nodded and slowly got off the bed, she crossed the room to put her CD in the CD player.  
Bruce smiled at her and watched her go, their life had been perfect and Bruce didn't feel like a monster anymore. She still had her back to him when he closed his eyes and passed away, loved and finally at peace.

As the song began to play, Darcy turned to Bruce and laughed, thinking he was just having a nap.  
"What are you doing, ey Brucie? You can't nap now, you'll be up all night!"  
It was only when she got closer to him, did she know and realise. Sobbing, she bent down and kissed him, her tears settling on his still cheeks.

"I'm with you till the end of the line, baby" she whispered


End file.
